In the past there has been no low cost and effective device, suitable for home use, for retaining a substantial quantity of carbonated beverage, such as beer, while at the same time permitting it to be dispensed over a period of time without losing its carbonation. Many prior devices have been bulky, expensive, heavy, not entirely foolproof in operation, and have been returnable rather than disposable.